lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Burned Flower Campaign
Hermione Granger |3rd Party Commander = The Scourge * † Edgin Vapnisson |Attacking Strength = Party of the Pariah *Party of the Pariah *3 Fire Giants *12 Auxillary Troops |Defending Strength = Guardians of Medizin's Vault *32 Dwarves *450 Stone Giants *Hermione's Party |3rd Party Strength = The Scourge *75 Humans *750 Undead *2000 Demons |Attacking Casualties = Heavy |Defending Casualties = Heavy |3rd Party Casualties = Heavy }} The Burned Flower Campaign was an operation launched by the Titan Tyr using a group of negative Magi known as the Party of the Pariah in order to break into the Vault of Medizin defended by a force of troops loyal to the Noble Titans, and this operation would be resisted by The Scourge who also wanted access to the Vault of Medizin. Background Prelude Journey of Visimar Main Article : Killing of Cenuz Clawkeeper It was Visimar Boggison that would in his vengeance towards Arthas and with nothing left at home following the Hannover Civil War travel northward in his own quest to destroy Arthas for destroying everything he had ever known and loved. Visimar travels down the road resisting the pull to reenter the fade and instead stops at a small village where he wants to pray at a Sigmar Temple and arriving at the village he is noticed immediately as he is heavily armed and before he is even able to get off his horse he is approached by several villagers who ask him whether he was sent by Lord Liebhard Kruspe who is the Magnate of the area, but Visimar tells that he is not. Speaking with the villagers stops when the priest of the temple comes outside and sends the villagers away, and then quickly takes Visimar inside the temple where he finds a group of warrior priests inside and also several female warriors he recognizes as priestess of Shallya. Trying to find out what is happening he is told by Priest Sieger Keilberth, Witch Hunter Dietger Bodeker, and Priestess of Shallya Mathilde Sperber that they are here to battle a monster that has made its home within the forests surrounding the village and killed several villagers. Seeing his armor and the priestess sences a strange power from him they ask him to help them and he agrees believing this a deed he cannot ignore, and with the plan to attack the monster during the night before it can attack the village again he takes up their offer of sleep and goes to sleep resting before the fight to come. Woken hours later when darkness has come he follows with the group as they make their way to the cave, and reaching the entrance they enter the cave system where they find it is far more expansive then they had been told by the villagers. Hearing noises coming from different areas in the cave the group spreads out with Visimar going with Mathilde, and Dietger alongside the one of the sigmarite warrior priests and as they travel down the cave they come to a large opening where they find the remnants of a ritual spot, which is littered with dead animals. As they search the ritual site they discover the body of Liebhard Kruspe and he has horrible claw marks all over his body and his legs apear to have been eaten, but before they can do anything they hear screaming and going towards the screaming they find one of the warrior priests dead with his head having been ripped from his body. More screaming brings them to another tunnel in the cave where they find the remaining two sigmarite warrior priests dead but find a badly wounded Sieger Keilberth who tells them that the creature was a wolf who walked on two feet but ran away when Sieger begin preaching of Sigmar. Following the trail of blood they reach a large cavern where they see the creature up on a ledge, and the group is almost killed by the entrance collapsing due to the creature destroying a pillar, but Visimar pushes Mathilde out of the cavern leaving him alone in the cavern. Confronting the creature as it gets close he feels himself enter the dreamworld and the creature begins screaming and his wolf form disapears leaving him just a naked man, but despite attempting to communicate with the man he just continues screaming and eventually cuts begin forming all over his body and he bleeds out. Looking around him Visimar sees Mathilde, Dietger and the two Shallya Priests enter the cavern from a different entrance but they walk right past him and check the broken form of the creature on the ground. Realizing they cannot see him he watches as a second version of the man who had just died appears above the dead body, and realizes he is in some sort of heaven and wonders whether he is dead, but then he feels himself pulled back into the non-dream world which scares the group as he appears to them from seemingly no where. Before the group can discuss anything about what happened its the benefactor of Cenuz who arrives in the form of Dishlaash and enraged at the death of his agent it is Dishlaash who kills one of the Shallya Priests and then attempts to kill Mathilde but is resisted by the rest of the group including Visimar who engages the arrogant Dishlaash and with the entire group channeling worship in Sigmar Dishlaash becomes unhinged and is struck down by Mathilde. As the man dies it is Visimar that hears whispers in his mind telling him to dream, and without truly understanding what he is doing he enters the dream world where he finds the ghost of the wolf creature and the second man standing there talking. The two realize he is there but Otwin begins screaming in horror at him describing Visimar as a hole in the world, while the other man appears unafraid. Visimar once again hears whispers and the whispers tell him how to use his powers which he does and to the shock of Dishlaash he erases the two using his pariah powers, but as Dishlaash dies he lets out a scream for his father to help him thus summoning Ragoth. The War Aftermath Tyr would discover that Arthas Menathil was coming for the sword Frostmourne and realizing that if he got the sword he could become too powerful to stop he put into action a plot bringing a group of Magi Blanks from across Germania to Swedan where he planned to use the blanks to get inside the Vault of Messlingen before Arthas could. Tyr would send several of his children to the lands of Germania where they were able to find many blanks using Pendants of Pariah, and using the criteria of working against Arthas they narrowed this down to six blanks who were effected very negatively by the actions of Arthas Menathil's invasion of Germania. Tyr's son 'Arrival of Galindus' Galindus Vapnisson would enter the city of Hammarstrand where he infiltrated the city alongside his companions through the caverns and while travelling in the caverns he was seen by Ludwina of whom seeing him in his white armor became entranced by him following him after he became lost from his companions and she would be there when he was discovered by the House Atlisdottir palace guards and her words kept him from being imprisoned after she lied about why he was there. 'Plotting' Following Ludwina conspiring with Galindus the two would arrange a complicated escape plan for Ludwina and several people who Ludwina had as friends, and also during this time of planning and conspiring they would begin to work on Galindus's goal of ending his father of whom was present within the walls of Hammarstrand. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe